Up The Ladder (To The Roof)
by justareader13
Summary: Steve settles his team into Wakanda and checks in with Sam who is totally okay. (He is not okay.)


Settling into Wakanda took a lot more work than Steve was expecting it to.

After they landed from their excursion to the Raft and got settled, Steve had to have a talk with T'Challa about his plans for the future which meant he had to make up some plans for the future on the spot. That went as well as expected.

After that Bucky dropped the bombshell that he wanted to go back under the ice. Steve spent a few hours trying to dissuade him and when that didn't work he joined him for the interviews with T'Challa's scientists so they could understand the gravity of the situation and what the proper course of action should be. Steve was hoping they could talk him out of it. They had a few more days.

Next, he had to meet with the Dora Milaje to go over security protocols and receive a tour of the palace.

Finally, after all that, he was released and able to make his way back to the living compound where he could check on the team. Scott was knocked out when Steve passed his room. He quickly crept in and removed Scott's shoes before pulling the covers up over him in the air-conditioned room and turning off the light.

Clint was on a secure line with Laura and gave Steve a thumbs-up when he cracked his door open to see if he needed anything and waved him goodnight.

Wanda was awake and staring at a wall. Steve sat down beside her and quietly comforted her until she motioned that she was going to sleep. Steve kissed her forehead, told her where his room was and bid her goodnight.

When he approached Sam's room he paused outside the door, heaving a deep breath. There was a crick in his neck and he was _tired_ but he felt the heaviness of the day slowly seep away as he stood outside of Sam's door, a small smile beginning to tug at his lips. He pushed open the door to room and saw Sam sitting at the dinner table in the room, an orange from the fruit bowl in his hands.

"Hey. I thought you might be asleep by now. I wanted to come by earlier but I got hung up making arrangements." Steve said, stepping into the dimly lit room. Sam didn't respond or give much of an indication that he had heard him. Steve tilted his head and walked over to the table. Sam didn't look up at him as he sat beside him. He tentatively reached out to touch Sam's hand as he played with the fruit. Sam glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Hey. You okay?" Steve asked even though he already knew the answer. Sam nodded in response.

"M'fine." He mumbled.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay."

"Yeah, well..." Sam trailed off with a shrug.

"What'd you say you were doing?" Sam asked.

"Getting things settled for us to be here, checking in with the others."

"How are they?"

"They're tired and hurt but they'll be okay. Are _you_ okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Sam." Steve said simply. He put all his concern for Sam, all the comfort he wished to convey and all the hurt he felt on his behalf into that one word. It seemed to work as a sob escaped Sam's grit teeth a moment later.

"I'm not okay." Steve sighed and reached out towards him, pulling him into a gentle embrace as Sam cried in earnest. He pressed his lips against the top of his head, rubbing his hand up and down his back before he had an idea. He stood up suddenly, holding out a hand towards Sam.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Sam stared at him doubtfully.

"Trust me." Steve said. Sam sighed and nodded before taking Steve's offered hand and allowing him to lead him down the halls. They passed many beautiful and interesting art pieces as they walked through the corridors of the palace but Steve didn't slow down on his journey. He took Sam through a door and up a few flights of stairs. They eventually came to a ladder which Steve climbed up ahead of Sam and pushed the hatch at the top open, helping Sam through once he was settled.

"What are we doing up… here?" Sam trailed off in awe as he took in their surroundings. The roof of the palace gave the perfect view for the capital city of Wakanda, Birnin Zana, to be laid bare before them in all its magnificent splendor. It shone in the moonlight, giving the environment a near ethereal glow and presence. The stars were what clenched it though. The sky was so clear and big that the stars seemed even closer than normal, the natural wonders seeming even more beautiful than he was used to.

"When I was getting the tour from Okoye, she brought me up here. She said the constellations of Wakanda can't be seen from anywhere else in the world. She also said there was a subtle aurora that comes and goes during the night. We could see it if we wait long enough."

"There." Sam pointed out as purple, pink and green lights became visible on the horizon. Steve stared at the phenomena with awe before turning to Sam whose face was frozen in wonder as well.

"People in the Black community talk about this place with such pride. My family always talked about maybe being able to see this one day. I'm here and if you hadn't have come and got me, I probably wouldn't have left my room." Sam said, his voice betraying disappointment at himself.

"Sam, I know we're not here under the best circumstances."

"No, being a fugitive is never a good circumstance"

"But I want to make this as comfortable for you as I possibly can. I'll… just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." Sam shrugged and shook his head.

"I just… I just need a break, that's all. I don't want to talk yet. I'll tell when and if I do. I just want to be here for now, can we just do that?" Sam asked. Steve nodded immediately.

"Of course. You don't have to worry about anything for a while." Steve confirmed. Sam nodded and dropped his head on Steve's shoulder, his eyes trained on the aurora. Steve closed his eyes and rested his cheek on top of Sam's head. He silently made a promise to himself that he would always, from then on, protect Sam no matter what.


End file.
